Traditional marketing and survey techniques have required survey companies to use pollsters to contact consumers by telephone and ask a series of questions, and then to have that data entered by the pollster or data entry clerk into a database. Some surveys are conducted by mail, and some marketing techniques request the consumer to fill out a pre printed reply card, mail it to the advertiser, and then the results are entered by a data entry clerk and the results analysed. All this takes time for the consumer, is costly for the advertiser and in any event has a considerable lag between the compiling of the questions and analysing the results.